Conventional techniques for managing work products and deliverables focus on individual business requirements and the corresponding information technology (IT) that supports the business requirements without providing an overall business architecture context. Such conventional techniques result in inefficient duplicated services, thereby failing to facilitate reusability of service-oriented architecture (SOA) solutions. Furthermore, the known techniques for managing work products and deliverables are deficient in identifying valuable types of SOA solution capabilities. Thus, there exists a need to overcome at least one of the preceding deficiencies and limitations of the related art.